A Storm's Sacfrice
by Kaylee-leaf on the wind
Summary: It's just another normal year for Mara, new town, new school, same old mum. But a face from her past is going to send her life spining in a different dirrection all together. WarrenOC. rated T for language and violence. Better than it sounds!


"bye mum I'm going to school" Mara slammed the door and bit into her apple

nuA Storm's Sacrifice

Rollercoaster

"Bye mum I'm going to school!" Mara slammed the door and bit into her apple. It wasn't like her mum would be awake any way and at least this way she might know where she was and not ring her on the bus. Mara turned onto the main road. The houses had perfectly manicured gardens and everything was green… and expensive looking. She had no idea how they had managed to get a house in this neighbourhood. Her dad must have chipped in Apparently he'd do anything to get her into sky High and away from her mother. Thank god someone was finally taking an interest.

Mara stopped and leaned on the stop sign. _I wonder how I'll go down?_ She thought. _They must have some pretty powerful kids at this school but it doesn't look like a single one will own a piece of black clothing._ Practically all of Mara's wardrobe was dark, it saved on the water and dry cleaning bills. She made a lot of it herself, it was cheaper that way.

She looked up as she saw another kid coming down the road from the direction of her house. She was about a couple of inches shorter than Mara's five, seven and was wearing mostly black and purple. _Not very friendly_, Mara decided. _I think I like her._

"Hi" said Mara once she got closer.

"Hey" said the other girl, her voice loaded with sarcasm that Mara immediately took on without thinking.

"I'm Mara"

"Masgenta" The silence stretched between them "You're new."

"Yeah, sophomore, there mustn't be very many kids at this school."

"I guess not."

"You a sophomore too?"

"Uhuh"

"Well I guess I'll see u in class then."

The bus pulled up and they got on. Mara heard Magenta mutter something about "side kick" behind her. _Makes sense,_ doesn't have enough self righteousness for a hero and she's not a villain. Mara took a seat towards the back of the bus after being introduced to Ron, the bus driver.

"Hey Magenta?" Magenta looked at her like she had sprouted wings.

"What?"

"Do we have year buses or area?"

"Freshman have year, everyone else is area."

Mara nodding and looked out the window at a never-ending row of spotless houses till they turned off the road and went own a side street. The houses were smaller, darker and less well kept. More like the sort of house that Mara was used to living in. Like government housing for heroes. The bus stopped and one student got on. Mara looked up, her eyes widened and she looked down. _Well that's a surprise, he looks different._ She sneaked another look at warren Peace. He was as tall as his dad now, better looking too. Her first day of school calm was starting to evaporate. Good to see you? How were your last three years? Do you have a girlfriend? _Relax,_ she snapped at her self, _you were best friends for four years, there's no way he won't remember you. He must have kept some of the pictures._ The bus stoped again, back on the main road and Mara looked at him again as her sister got on the bus. He was infront of her. Near Magenta. His head was buried in a book. _He still doesn't get car sick, or air sick, or sea sick._

After that the bus filled up pretty rapidly but Mara didn't notice, her eyes were glued to Warren and her thoughts wrapped up warm and fuzzy. She didn't notice her sister's glare as she looked between her and Warren.

Mara was jerked back to reality when the bus launched off a cliff and into the air. Mara was glad she was an experienced flier, if that had happened and she wasn't she would have screamed her lungs out, she hated rollercoasters.

The bus crashed at school and the kids hurried off. Mara sped to catch up with Warren but before she could say anything her sister breezed past, tucked an arm round Warren's waist and planted a kiss on his cheek. As she rushed past them she saw Warren uncoil Eyvonne's other hand from around his neck to hold, and she ran up the rest of the steps to school before the first tear came.

"Eyvonne, what the hell are you doing" Warren drawled, taking her hands and dropping them "We broke up, remember? I preferred it when you were ignoring me."

Eyvonne/Freeze girl pouted. "Sweetie we just had a fight, I'm sorry I was mad at you, but I totally forgive you now."

"Right, and that's exactly the reason I have to thaw my locker every morning. We didn't have a fight, we broke up. I dumped you. Deal with it and leave me alone."

Eyvonne scowled then shrugged he'd come around if she made him jealous enough, cause there was no way she was letting Mara anywhere near him. Warren Peace was her's.


End file.
